


Best Laid Plans

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Category: Big Time Rush, Big Time Rush RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Birthday, Community: schmoop_bingo, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan's birthday doesn't go exactly as he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/schmoop_bingo/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/schmoop_bingo/). Comments and con crit. are much appreciated.

When Logan wakes up in the morning, he feels like absolute shit. It's his twenty-first birthday, and he has plans to get shitfaced tonight with the guys, and all he wants to do is curl up in a ball and go back to sleep. Which is what he does – for a few hours, anyway – because he's planned well enough not to have anything he _has_ to do today.

He wakes again a few hours later, feeling no better than he had earlier. He gets out of bed this time, though, and decides to grab some breakfast. Cereal hurts going down, but he manages to eat the whole bowl anyway, and he chases it down with a mug of tea, his default drink for when he's sick. The tea is gone within moments, and for fifteen blessed minutes afterward, he feels vaguely human again.

Then his throat begins to ache once more, his sinuses clog up, and his head starts to hurt. He lies down on the couch and turns on the TV, hoping that if he takes it easy he won't feel as bad. Only, once he's lying down, his headache gets worse, until his head is pounding hard enough that he can't ignore it. Logan gets up after only a short while and goes in search of some cold medicine. All he comes up with is a nearly empty box of Nyquil that is years past its expiration date, anyway.

It takes him the better part of half an hour to get dressed and make himself presentable enough to leave home for the nearest CVS. The entire trip proves to be an exercise in frustration. He can't find what he's looking for right away, and then once he finally does, the checkout line is ridiculously slow-moving, despite the fact that there are only two people in front of him. By the time he gets home, he's ready to pass out.

The rest of the afternoon is spent in a haze of sleep, medication, and daytime television because Logan is absolutely determined that he's going to feel well enough to move by the time he's supposed to go over to Carlos' place. And the thing is, he does start to feel better the later it gets. In fact, by the time Kendall arrives to pick him up, he's doing pretty well.

Of course, the fact that his bottle of cough syrup is about halfway gone (and when exactly did he take so much, anyway?) may have something to do with it. Despite how much he's had already, Logan slips the bottle into the pocket of his hoodie, just in case. On the drive to Carlos', Kendall talks about…something, but Logan can't quite focus for long enough to figure out what.

"…so much beer, I swear to God. It's a good thing we have the morning off tomorrow."

"Yeah, definitely." Logan isn't really sure what he's agreeing with, but he also doesn't really care. At least he knows now that Kendall had been talking about all the alcohol they're going to have.

The car stops then, and Logan smiles goofily; he is so ready for this party to start. "Heeeeeey, guys," he says when they find James and Carlos in the kitchen with a counter full of practically any kind of alcohol you could think of, as well as a ton of junk food. As soon as he finishes speaking, he breaks into a coughing fit.

"Are you getting sick?" Carlos asks.

"Just a little." Logan holds his forefinger and thumb half an inch apart to demonstrate.

James pulls Kendall aside. "Did he start drinking before you guys got here?"

"I don't know. I hadn't seen him today until about ten minutes ago."

"Still here, guys, and I can hear what you're saying." Logan goes over and drapes himself on James to make his point.

James automatically shifts to support his weight. "I know. You just seem really out of it."

"I might have had a _little_ bit of cough syrup." Logan brandishes his bottle and considers it; his throat _is_ a bit scratchy again. He opens it and takes a swig.

"Logan, how much of that have you had today?" Kendall asks.

"Bought it this morning," Logan replies, suddenly feeling sleepy.

He kind of wants to nap, but there's no way he's missing out on his own birthday celebration, especially not with it being his twenty-first. He grabs a beer and only just gets it open before Carlos snatches it out of his hand, and Kendall takes his distraction as an opportunity to grab the cough syrup from his pocket.

"Hey, that was my beer." Logan pouts as James steers him into the living room and puts him on the couch.

"You don't want to drink that after all the cough syrup you've had."

"Yes, I do. You guys suck."

"Why don't you just take a quick nap, and you can have some when you wake up." Carlos suggests.

"Liar. You just want me to sleep so you can have it all for yourselves." Kendall and James sigh loudly while Carlos rolls his eyes.

"That's exactly it, Logan. We want nothing more than to ruin your birthday." James' sarcasm passes over Logan's head completely.

"I knew it! Well, I won't let you. If I can't have birthday beer, I want birthday kisses."

All three of them laugh at him, and Logan slumps further into the couch. "Fine, I'll take a nap then, if it'll make you happy," he says sullenly.

He makes grabby hands in James' direction, and James gives him a hand up. Once Logan is standing, though, he pulls James forward into a kiss instead of letting the other boy back away. James is too surprised to break it immediately, and Logan's mind vaguely registers that it's actually pretty nice, as far as kisses go.

After a few seconds, James inevitably pulls away and squawks, "What was that?"

"Birthday kiss number one."

Logan eyes Kendall and Carlos, causing them both to begin to back away from him with their arms held out defensively.

"Don't even think about it, Logan," Carlos says.

"You're sick, and we can run faster than you," Kendall chimes in.

Logan takes a step toward them, and they run for the kitchen. Logan follows.

"Come on, guys. It's my birthday!" He sneezes and has to stop for a tissue.

"Not while you're sick," Kendall says, and Logan looks at him somewhat dubiously.

"When I'm better?"

"Yeah, sure. We can put off the rest of it, too," Carlos adds. "Save it for next weekend."

"Alright," Logan agrees, taking the box of tissues with him. He's pretty glad to lie down, because as he discovers once he's there, he really is quite tired.

***

Three days later, Logan feels so much better, it's like he's a new person. He also feels a little stupid and a lot embarrassed about how he'd acted on his birthday (he makes a mental note to avoid cough syrup forever more), but he _had_ been serious about the birthday kisses, and he still wants them.

He gets Carlos first, after a long day of filming, when they're saying goodbye in the parking lot before heading home.

"Remembered our promise, did you? I wasn't sure you would, considering how out of it you were." Carlos is smiling, though, so Logan figures he probably didn't mind the kiss too much.

"Yeah. I decided to collect now that I'm better." Logan rubs his hand over the back of his neck a bit self-consciously.

"You get your kiss from Kendall yet?" Logan shakes his head. "Do it when there's someone watching. It's hilarious how he gets about PDAs."

Logan just laughs.

He does take Carlos' advice, though, and gets Kendall when they're on set again on Monday. Ciara is the only one around (which is probably for the best), but Kendall still makes noises of outrage and flaps his arms like he's trying to fly.

"Bad time?" Logan asks innocently.

"Of course it's a bad time!" Kendall practically yells before remembering their audience. "Besides," he says more quietly, "I didn't think you were serious about wanting birthday kisses. Especially not in front of impressionable young girls." Ciara snorts, barely looking up from the magazine she's reading. Kendall flips her off, and Logan raises an eyebrow in his direction. "Alright, fine. Ciara's not _that_ impressionable. You know I hate PDAs, though."

"That's why I'm so glad Carlos suggested it."

" _Carlos_ suggested it? I'm gonna kill him!" As Kendall stomps off, Ciara and Logan crack up laughing.

***

The next day, Logan and James are out picking up some Jack in the Box during a break in filming. When they get back to set and are just sitting down to eat, Logan leans over and presses his lips to James'. He pulls back after a few seconds, and they both just sit there for a moment, staring at each other.

"What was that for? You already had your birthday kiss from me."

"I just…wanted to. I liked the first one and decided I wanted another."

James smiles and blushes slightly, looking down at his food. "Well, no need to wait until next year. You know, if you're interested in more than just the two."


End file.
